


浮光 | Daydream

by LikeNight



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, 三体 - 刘慈欣 | Remembrance of Earth's Past Trilogy - Liu Cixin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Multi, Unreliable Narrator
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/LikeNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恍惚间他看到她从光里走来，如同白昼，短暂却永恒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	浮光 | Daydream

【一】

黑暗中，他拨开重重星云，挥手隐去星系。Gondolin就在那儿，是粒尘埃般的质量点。人类未曾仔细探索过靠近Hithlum的危险区域，因此全息投影并未显示出星球的青绿表面。他允许自己闭上眼睛：冷风吹来融雪的清新气味，泉水与暗流在山谷里合奏乐章；晨曦将塔楼染成了玫瑰色，群山的影子洒在草地上，金与白的野花如同夜空中点点繁星……然后他睁开眼睛，又回到了无垠的黑暗里。

“就在这儿。”他指着那粒渺小的质量点说。

Annatar只是望着他。黑暗中，他只能看见对方深不见底的暗金眼瞳，审视着他和那颗星星。

终于，对方说话了：“这省了不少搜索的时间。我们还需要知道星球的军事部署。”

他点头。这在意料之内。记忆里闪过两个Edain少年的身影。他们曾在他面前发誓永远不透露Gondolin的秘密——用Edain与Noldor的方式，各一次。可是誓言是宇宙里最不靠谱的约束——何况按照情报，黑暗之君早已俘虏了Húrin。

“不过，今天到此为止。我们需要先向主报告进展。”Annatar伸手轻触Tumladen星系的恒星，恒星模拟爆炸的光照亮了他打开的全息屏。Annatar递交了一条申请，在烈焰触及Gondolin的边缘时，令它收缩了回去。

“除了她之外，你还有什么要求？”一切复归黑暗后，Annatar问。

他早就决定了答案。他的要求很简单。“像从未到过Angband一样回去。”

他看不见Annatar的表情，但他知道男人在笑。然而Annatar不会不同意这个要求的：即使他想要发出Angband的坐标，也没有人有打击Angband的能力。Dorthonion已经成了殖民地；Nargothrond正在化为尘埃云；Doriath则自取了灭亡——虽然显而易见，其中Annatar和黑暗之君的功劳不可小觑。Lúthien死了；Fingon死了；Fëanorian忘了他们初衷的一部分；Fingolfin如闪耀的流星般独自驶向黑暗与毁灭，将他的尸骨——尽管当时他们已分辨不出那是什么——由巨鹰带回了Gondolin，Turgon将父亲葬在了星球最高的雪山上。

一切有序都将归于熵。一切光都将归于暗影。

但这不一定全对——有些人会这么说。Annatar知道这个预言吗？

他不可能确证自己的猜测，因为对方是Annatar。金瞳男人点头：“你依然会使用‘日珥’——多美的名字。她正原封不动地躺在仓库里呢。你看，我们甚至都没有维修她。除了我，不会有任何人、飞行器或是代码跟你一起回去，而我也不会抵达Gondolin行星。”

他不知道Annatar是如何发现自己在意识深处一直称那艘飞船为“日珥”的。在Eöl的笔记里，飞船名叫“Anguirel”。在Gondolin的文件里，飞船名叫“绝对零度”——这本是Aredhel的玩笑，不料却成了她的遗言。他则出于某种执念，在心里为心爱的飞船起名“日珥”——尽管恒星表面的区区气流永远及不上恒星内部内部原子聚变的灼热光华。

 

【二】

才过了一百年，星空的变化微乎其微。一切像极了他的第一次星际航行，只是这一次，Aredhel的位置上坐了他，他的位置上坐了Annatar。

庞大的Dorthonion星系沦陷于骤火之战。这是人类规划里的殖民地，所以他们没有毁灭星系的结构，而是通过最古老的太空战术，用星舰将星系首府Ladros炸成了废墟。在最初的拓荒阶段，依然有一些幸存的Eldar和Edain在星系里进行游击战。他们在星际空间里布下低光速陷阱，迷宫之复杂甚至一度惊动了黑暗之主——Annatar最终成功地围剿了Aeluin，然而为此埋下的祸根差点使他丧生于第一次Silmarilli战争。但这是另一个故事了。

Aredhel不曾到过迷宫般的Dorthonion。她的星空是清澈的，没有幽暗的低光速伤痕。她的Ladros松柏萋萋，她的Aeluin海水如镜。她不曾见过碎裂恒星的夺目火光、不曾见过无数星舰联队被集体摧毁的惨烈。她热爱高速飞行，会一边告诉他天体的名字，一边径直划过星空。

“日珥”作为Gondolin最高级别的飞船，有着精密的导航系统和强大的防护力场。在狭窄的正常光速通道内迂回的飞船处于半自动驾驶模式，他偶尔的几次人工操作，大部分是为了避开太空垃圾。经过Aeluin时，Annatar要求绕着行星转一圈——Beren没能战胜黑暗之君，但战胜了仅次于黑暗之君的Annatar。Aeluin是蒙福之星。人类至今也无法染指。Beleriand最大的海洋依然呈现出绝美的碧蓝。Aredhel曾说过，Aeluin的湖水——Noldor习惯称一切水体为河与湖，因为他们的海洋是浩渺虚空与无尽星辰——清澈胜过镜子，永远都有一半的水能映出Beleriand一半的星星。

Eöl曾说过——在另一个场合，因为他们——他指的是Aredhel和她的Noldor亲族——的缘故，Beleriand几乎已经失去了一半的星星。

Gondolin亦是蒙福之星。Turgon的领地原本在Nevrast星系的Vinyamar，后来受到了Valar的指引，遗弃了Vinyamar前往Gondolin。他猜测Gondolin的陷落大概会与Nargothrond类似，他不知道行星能否如Aeluin一样幸免黑暗之君或是人类的污染。

“不能。”Annatar说，“Gondolin的福祉，在于她成功地借助已有的低光速黑域，藏在了上Sirion走廊和Dorthonion间一个微小的星系里。巨鹰喜欢光顾星系外围的Crissaegrim小行星带，Crissaegrim之内还有Echoriad小行星带。但我们一直以为，尽管有巨鹰行宫的庇护，Turgon也不会冒险将他的行星藏在离Tol Sirion如此近的地方。不过，这其实和Nargothrond相当异曲同工。一颗行星位于上Sirion走廊、另一颗行星位于下Sirion走廊——连坐标都如此相似。”

他是在说，很快，对于水乐之星的记忆就只存在于曾经经过Gondolin的光里了。

“如果你需要，我们可以派遣飞行器接你和她离开。”

他摇头。如果他接受了黑暗之君的赠礼，就当真背叛了。

Aeluin消失在地图上，Rivil飞过舷窗。

“那么你不会知道打击的时间。”

他知道，打击很可能已经发出了。“希望在我抵达Gondolin之后。”

“如果把她的详细信息给我，我会留意不伤到她的。”

他又摇头，想了想，让飞船驶往Anach隘口——其实，还有其他前往Tumladen的路，但他选择了Aredhel走过的那条。

这一切都像是一场梦。Echoriad成群的陨星从防护立场的边缘堪堪擦过，说：该醒了。

在Gondolin，梦境是暗的，是无垠的星海；醒来后阳光灿烂、塔楼洁白。在Nan Elmoth，梦境是亮的，是温暖的夏风；醒来后天空阴郁、林木幽深。他的梦，究竟是暗的还是亮的？

Annatar在看到Gondolin的一刻准备离开，对于军事部署已然了如指掌。Maiar和Valar一样，能够穿梭于高维度。他需要在他的飞船里生成高维空间。

“我做不到。”金瞳男人忽然说，眼睛在更亮的同时更暗了，“这飞船不是Noldor的作品。”

“是我父亲的。”他说，“所以我将为你弹射逃生舱，希望你不介意。”Annatar脱下“日珥”上的航行服，暗金长发因失重飘在空中。这模样让他想起Nan Elmoth的某种植物。他别过头，驾驶室的门在身后合上。

逃生舱即将离开飞船时，他又加了一句：“我父亲给这艘飞船的名字，是Anguirel。”

如果他们曾维修过“日珥”，就会知道它的双层外壳间并非寻常金属，而是一层galvorn。Galvorn来自于一颗在上古时期落到Nan Elmoth行星的陨石——这是Eöl说的，现在那颗陨石早已融入了Nan Elmoth的地壳里，其中的galvorn全贡献给了Eöl的武器。父亲没有完全研究清楚这类金属的特性；他研究得比父亲清楚些，知道galvorn属于时间之前失落的年代，知道在Anglachel落入黑洞后，Anguirel保留了宇宙里仅存的那一点galvorn，只有可替换的逃生舱里完全没有。

 

【三】

“你离开后不久，我去了Echoriad。”Celebrimbor突然道。

“和Enerdhil一起？”他问。

“不，只有我一个人，去看找到的Mithril矿脉。”作为一个Fëanorian，他的五官线条过于柔和——也许是血与火还没有占据他的生命，他还是个男孩。Celebrimbor放下了锤子，说：“你不只去了Echoriad。”

Celebrimbor的父亲是Curufin，他没有母亲，是Curufin用基因在实验室里造出来的孩子，出生后不久第一次Silmarilli战争爆发，Curufin走了，他被留在了Nargothrond——然而人们依然视他为Fëanorian。Celebrimbor不会死在Gondolin——这点他十分确信，Celebrimbor身上没有诅咒。

“你也不只去了Echoriad。”他将视线投向Celebrimbor正在打造的项坠——男孩和他一样，相比机器人作业更偏爱人工冶炼。这种Mithril来自于上Sirion走廊。“而且，你不是一个人，Legolas是你的向导。”

事实上，Celebrimbor走得更远。在Gondolin的一百年，他从未冒险到过Crissaegrim之外——上Sirion走廊中曾经停泊过Annatar的太空堡垒，Dorthonion星系里人类的赏金猎人更为可怕，去过Dungutheb星系的人，至今只有Aredhel和Beren活着出来——何况前者还失踪了八十年。他不由得羡慕起男孩的运气——要知道“日珥”遭遇伏击的地点可就在Echoriad小行星带里。“不要再走那么远了。”他说，“给你前往Echoriad的通行证明，就让Turgon很不高兴。”

“Angband正在从Tumladen和临近空间撤军。”Celebrimbor说，“无论是他们终于放弃了对这块区域的搜索，还是打击即将到来，都意味着短期内，我们安全了。”

依照他看到的空港日志，在他失踪的时间里，除了Celebrimbor的“冬青花环”，没有其他飞行器前往Echoriad的矿脉——而他是有最高权限的四人之一——其余三位是Turgon、Ecthelion和Idril。

直到第五个人来到了四人会议，坐在了Ecthelion和Idril间。Tuor——几十年前那个Edain男孩的儿子，Valar的信使、Idril的丈夫——来到Gondolin不过七年，已然成为了大权在握的白翼领主。

他友好地同Tuor打招呼，然后听对方报告整顿Tumladen星系防务的最新进展。

“我们留意到，‘绝对零度’的一艘逃生艇飞往了Crissaegrim之外，很有可能是Tol Sirion的方向。我们考虑了是否要拦截或者摧毁这艘逃生艇，最终决定，由于逃生艇没有记载位置信息和其Sindar风格的结构，也由于拦截或者摧毁更容易引起敌方的注意，不采取措施。”

Tol Sirion，预设的方向，Annatar的古老据点。

Idril看了他一眼，在他留意到的同时收回了目光。他允许自己将目光停留在她身上。洒金白裙子很配她的金发，金发反射着的阳光明亮到了刺目的地步。她的眼睛似澄碧晴空，正含着看所爱之人独有的光望着Tuor。

“太空垃圾。”他说，“详情都在航行日志里。”

Ecthelion显然已经知道调查的细节，一语未发。Idril向Turgon的方向侧身，她希望她的父亲能有所反应——自从Angband撤军以来，Idril就力主他们遗弃Gondolin前往别处，以避免即将到来的打击。然而Turgon似乎觉得这没什么，只是再一次说，他们去星系边缘时应当更小心。

“父亲，”Idril道，“Gondolin建城已经三个多世纪了，大敌很可能掌握了我们的坐标。”

很久很久以前，Idril曾经说Turgon很爱她，于是总把她当做孩子——事实上她用的词是他们，但他知道Turgon永远也不会现在这样对自己笑，好似对方为自己的生命带来了一千个太阳。Turgon说：“你想走。可是我们能去哪里？四十年前，我们还有Hithlum的庇护，然而现在Hithlum完全沦陷，舰队已经不可能悄无声息地离开Gondolin了。一百光年、乃至一千光年内，都不会有更为宜居的星球了。”

“论宜居，”Idril说，“恐怕没有地方比得上记忆里的Tirion。但是Tirion在黑域中。Mithrim、Dor-Lómin、Nargothrond、Dorthonion……这些我们曾经以为能成为家园的地方，不是已经沦陷，就是正在沦陷中。如果我们留在Gondolin，就是坐以待毙；如果我们流亡，至少我们允许了文明留有火种的可能。”

火种。他想起了Eärendil——不过Idril指的当然不只是他。这孩子才四岁，最喜欢干的事是听Ecthelion吹长笛。他没有向黑暗之君要求孩子的生命。

沉默不长，但足以令他从神游中回神。“你若想走，就走。带上其他有这念头的人——人足够多，就可以考虑修改法律。然而我不会离开。在星图上看到这星球的刹那，我就知道，这是我生命的归宿。”

“你知道不是这样的，父亲。”Idril将手覆上Turgon的手，神色与其说是坚定，不如说是决绝。

诅咒的阴影笼罩在所有人身上，然而Idril是蒙福的，因为她是Eärendil的母亲，而多个预言都暗示了Eärendil的救世主身份。没有人知道，Idril是因为心中有希望才得到了希望，还是因为得到了希望而心中有希望。

 

【四】

“Tuor在准备逃亡。”Salgant说。

“还有Idril。”他示意对方享用点心。

“还有Idril。”Salgant重复。

“你也想和他们一起走？”Salgant今天似乎胃口有些反常，于是他取过一块点心吃了下去。

“除了Turgon和Ecthelion，没有人情愿死在这里——连Glorfindel也不会。”

Turgon留下，是因为这座行星凝聚了他毕生的心血与才华；Elenwë死了，Idril长大了，他可以将一切献给Gondolin。

Ecthelion留下，则是因为他虽然未曾爱过Aredhel，却无比珍视他们的友情；他认为Aredhel迷失于Nan Elmoth不是他的错，但愿意弥补他对她的亏欠，如很久很久以前Aredhel希望的一样，留在她身边——尽管Noldor的白公主已经死了，骨灰飘散的山谷里如今开满了洁白的花。Ecthelion的责任心与Glorfindel不同。他们都在意整个世界，然而Glorfindel的世界是Beleriand乃至整个Middle-Earth星系、是Noldor乃至所有Eldar与Edain，Ecthelion的世界则是几个人：Aredhel、Elemmakil、Glorfindel、Turgon、Tuor、Idril、Eärendil。这几个人可能还包括他，因为他是Aredhel的孩子。最初来到Gondolin的时候，是Ecthelion负责了他的生活和教育。可是后来Ecthelion渐渐发现，比起母亲Aredhel，他更像父亲Eöl。Ecthelion不会勉强自己，他也不会勉强别人。于是他们疏远了。

“我会留下。”他说。

“随你。”Salgant终于拿起点心。

他想起初见Idril的时候，她从阳光中走来，微笑的样子美得像是梦，顷刻间点燃了他的生命。他走神了，没注意听她在说什么。他知道自己再也不会离开Gondolin了，没了她，整个世界就会和Nan Elmoth一样，永远属于晨昏间不明不白的幽暗。Eöl追过来，要求他回去。Idril的头发在星光下发亮。他拒绝了。Eöl从衣服里取出淬毒的投枪——Gondolin的卫士们此前没有见过这种古老的Avari冷兵器，击中了Aredhel。当夜Aredhel毒发身亡。Eöl被审讯，被判处死刑。他静默地听着父亲的遗言、望着父亲的尸体落下悬崖，转身准备离去时，发现Idril就在不远处，山谷里的薄雾模糊了她的神情。

她独自一人，于是他得以与她同行。她说她很遗憾，说一旦Eöl离开了Gondolin，就可能会向宇宙广播隐匿之星的坐标。他说他明白，所以他不会离开。

彼时，他还不知道，有爱慕这样一种情感；彼时，他还不知道，有一天隐匿之星将无法继续隐匿；彼时，他还不知道，让Aredhel不满、让Eöl死去的铁律可以被修改。他喜欢Turgon、喜欢Ecthelion、喜欢Idril、喜欢白昼、喜欢阳光下的泉水、喜欢青绿的草海和洁白的塔楼，他觉得这才是真正的家。他想永远留在这里。

他依然想永远留在这里。不过原因变了：黑暗之君不会放任去过Angband的人活下去；前往Nan Elmoth的路很危险，Nan Elmoth星系本身甚至更危险；他的死亡是命中注定——尽管Eldar可以永生——而他希望死亡可以美好一点：例如，地点在Gondolin；例如，人物还包括Idril；例如，夙愿得偿。

Annatar会希望知道Tuor和Idril的逃亡计划，不过他没有给他的理由。反正Tuor一定会死。

 

【五】

逃亡计划让Celebrimbor兴奋了起来，他开始夜复一夜地将自己关在房间里写代码。Glorfindel的造访更为频繁了。他与Celebrimbor原本就关系不错，现在更是夜复一夜地陪Celebrimbor坐在房间里，为男孩煮热可可，不时提出诸如可以将循环改为矩阵的建议。

他没有问Celebrimbor在写什么。他曾经负责过第五次战役——后来它被称为泪雨之战——中代码的编写——主要是改编和检查，确保飞行器都能正常运行，并按照战争计划增加一些自动处理的程序。那并不是什么需要熬夜的任务。Celebrimbor和他的父亲一样，是编程天才，可男孩的工作量远比他当年的工作量大。

“不可能让所有的人都走。”他说。

“我不明白，为什么人们都如此相信宿命和预言。”Glorfindel倒了一杯热可可给他，他接过，啜了一口，一点也不烫。

“你听说过失败的预言吗？”

Glorfindel从壶和杯子上扬起目光，他的眼睛绿得像Gondolin春天的原野：“无意否认Valar的能力，他们毕竟是比我们多经历了一个宇宙的神级文明。然而，将自己完全视为由某些不为人知的规律所摆布的棋子，认为一切都命中注定，岂不是很可怕？”

“更可怕的是身为棋子却不认为自己是棋子——就像你。”

Glorfindel笑了，让他不由自主地想起了“金花领主笑起来像朵花”的说法。“曾经你也是这样。人们说Maeglin近来更加无忧无虑了，事实却是你比所有人都悲观。”

他没说话。于是Glorfindel停了一下，又继续：“是你给了他们我们的坐标，对不对？你不只去了Echoriad和Crissaegrim。”

他们都知道Glorfindel什么也不会做。Annatar无法前往从未到过的坐标，大敌的飞行器——如果还没有撤离——亦无法进入Echoriad与Crissaegrim之内，公开他的背叛只会徒增混乱。事已至此，等待是唯一的选择。

“中了圈套。”他说。

加之我失败了，所以屈服了。

Glorfindel点头。他已经没有笑意了。“如何死去是每个人自己的选择。我无权干涉你的选择，但我真的希望，你选择一个人死去，而非用整个行星为你陪葬。”绿眼睛暗了下来，像Nan Elmoth的Fuiyaru叶子，“这就是你对Idril的爱？这不是爱，只是欲望。”

曾经，他不喜欢欲望这个词。曾经，他以为Idril只会用她的光温暖整个Gondolin。曾经，他爱过这个点燃了自己生命的女子。然而欲望来得比爱更容易。

“至少，当你死的时候——也许你不会死——Ecthelion不会在你身边。”他回应。Glorfindel的话不全对，他已经过了为爱献出一切的年龄——那时候自己会如何一边回想着Idril的笑容和期待一边飞往了泪雨之战的战场，告诉自己必须胜利，因为Idril希望胜利。

他本以为Idril不过是另一个Ecthelion，因此也不介意做另一个Aredhel甚至Glorfindel。可Tuor的到来毁了他的梦。Idril爱上了他，嫁给了他，还生下了Eärendil。

他的爱好不算多：工程、药理、冶炼、Idril，再加上成为未来的Gondolin领主——不知为什么，Noldor的继承法将女性排除在外，但又规定王族女性的男性子嗣也有继承权。然而当Eärendil诞生时，整个世界似乎都瞩目于这个金头发蓝眼睛的孩子。他们相信Eärendil是蒙福的，因为预言里说希望源于Beleriand之外，而Tuor是Valar的使者；何况所有人都知道Beren与Lúthien的传奇，Beren是Edain，Lúthien则是Eldar的公主。他们说，Eärendil是Gondolin的未来。而他们是怎么说他的……他们甚至说他有orc血统。

那时候他才发现，他的太阳竟燃尽了他的一切，而他无法再爱自己的毁灭者。

Glorfindel的绿眼睛结冰了。他的声音很轻、很空：“Maeglin Lómion，你不配提Ecthelion的名字。”

他忽然想，Glorfindel大概是不会失败的。Ecthelion并非他的弱点——相比某个人，他更爱他的理想、他的信仰、他记忆里Tirion学馆中那神采飞扬意气风发的一双少年。

 

【六】

Gondolin乱了。上一次如此大规模地建造光速飞船，还是在泪雨之战前。Egalmoth努力抑制飞涨的物价，Galdor为资源定量配给忙得焦头烂额。

人们在准备逃亡——打击随时可能到来，依据对Nargothrond毁灭的研究，探测到打击的几小时内，行星就可能灰飞烟灭。Turgon的法案中一部分依然生效——不得在Tumladen星系内使用曲率引擎、或者一切会致使行星坐标暴露的产物。于是，一艘一艘的星舰缓慢地向星系外围飘行，只等探测到打击就立刻启动曲率引擎逃之夭夭——好像真来得及似的、好像他们储存的资源真得多到了能够无视黑暗森林法则。这些星舰大部分由各大家族的事务官管理，领主们依然留在行星上。

黑鼹家族亦在建造自己的星舰，从强大的武器与防御系统看，他们很可能计划一旦抵达星系外围就攻击其它星舰夺取资源——相当不出所料，因为Gondolin所有的非主流和反社会人士几乎都属于他的家族。但即使是在黑鼹家族，死生与共的战友们也不可能自相残杀。于是他将星舰的结构图交给了Glorfindel。

“你如果想让更多的人活下去，为什么要将坐标告诉大敌？”

“毁灭与幸存，都是宿命。”

Glorfindel的笑容还是亮的，却失去了暖意：“你就是怀着这个念头背叛了我们？你凭什么相信宿命？”

宿命存在是一个伪命题，因为没有人能证明宿命不存在。宿命不存在也是一个伪命题，因为没有人能证明宿命存在。Glorfindel可能会将所谓的宿命归结于心理暗示和自证预言，然而即使当真如此，对于他来说，宿命也是最好的选择。

他没有回答，不过对方亦不需要答案。Glorfindel接过结构图，说：“谢谢。”

他们一同走到了国王喷泉附近的花园。Ecthelion正坐在一株柳树下，用匕首削着柳条。Eärendil站在一边，努力为他戴上又一个柳叶编成的环。“我看了你的新设计稿。”Glorfindel走过去，拿过Eärendil手中的草叶放到Ecthelion的头上。“修改直接做在你的方案上了。正在导出。最迟明天就能给你。”

“其实没什么好急的。不过还是谢谢你。”这时候Elemmakil来了，热情地招呼Ecthelion和Glorfindel同他去欣赏一首新曲子。

他感到Glorfindel藏在树叶后的那双绿眼睛不知何时看了他一眼。“我加了几项权限。一旦打击来临——我希望打击永远不会来临，一定要记得让Orcist在最后时刻尽可能远离星球。”

Idril和她的女官们从国王喷泉后出现，一边向Ecthelion道谢一边带走了Eärendil。有着海蓝眼睛的男孩笑着向他问好。他也蹲下来笑着回应。然后他站起来打量着Idril，觉得她还是从前的那个女孩，能为他所见的部分皆如光一般透明。他没有看到恐惧。她显得相当自信。确实，于她，打击依然可以用概率衡量。

 

【七】

他们静默地站在城墙上，等待着夏天的第一场日出。他的口袋里放着程序的控制器。Celebrimbor的口袋里放着“冬青花环”的钥匙。即使危机当前，Gondolin的子民也不会在夏日之门来临之际处在星球之外的地方。用Idril的话说，这是“对美好明天的守望”。

接着，黑夜里出现了光，但这光来自垂直于地轴的方向而非恒星的方向。

他回头去看Idril，她已经开始主持疏散。

Turgon独自回到了国王之塔。这计划是早就有的——如果黑暗之君不使用光粒，他们就会在规定时间内自行向Tumladen的恒星发射质量点。如此，在短时间内，大敌就无法再利用星系。

Ecthelion取出笛子。他是要演奏夏日的第一首音乐的。但他没有将笛子放到唇边，而是极快地用手轮流堵住若干音孔——想必是启动了某个程序，然后走到喷泉旁的舞台上，正式开始演奏。

他的手指覆上了控制模块。他比Idril猜想的更了解她和Tuor的计划。“日珥”离开Gondolin的那天夜里，他记得自己曾看到极光。何其相似。只消一下。

“对不起！”Celebrimbor对他大声喊道，男孩在向Glorfindel跑去时冲撞了他。他的手依然握着模块。“我们曾模拟过此种情况，Glorfindel，你还有——”

“是的，我还有。”Glorfindel回答，“按照计划，你去Idril那边。”

他看着Idril和Eärendil作为最后两名乘客进入了飞船，启动了程序。

一切似乎都依照计划进行：无论是Turgon的计划，Idril和Tuor的计划，Glorfindel和Celebrimbor的计划，还是他的计划。夏日的第一个黎明伴着被光粒冲击的恒星的灼烈光芒到来，火焰吞噬了大敌入侵的第一波星舰。他们都到了Tumladen的边缘，巨行星之外。

家国已毁，归路不再。然而此时，战争才刚开始。Tumladen的狭小注定了Gondolin的战场将在星系外围的小行星带和彗星云。他们必须清除能探测到的所有敌人，才能安全地使用曲率引擎——否则，在遥远陌生的空间里等待逃亡者的将是早有准备的杀戮。

他离Idril的飞船很近，近到能从舷窗外的尘埃中辨认出“海星”——这名字是Eärendil起的。“海星”很大，大到有内置的生态循环系统——Idril不喜欢黑暗森林。Tuor前去增援Ecthelion了。他不无后悔地想到Ecthelion艺术一般的战术，他将再也无缘聆听涌泉领主残酷纯净的最后一首长笛曲。他命令“日珥”和其他黑鼹家族的飞船向“海星”靠近——如果他的部下们最终能幸存过Glorfindel的清剿，他们将会把此次攻击是为黑暗森林法则注定的结果。

副官在公共频道中汇报发现异常。几乎是同时，他从舷窗外看到“海星”的一条腕碎了。

他们不是没有水滴，只是所有水滴都被涌泉领主带走了。

他意识到，黑暗之君不知何时已经知道了那个预言。因此Annatar要Eärendil，活的。

这不在计划之内。水滴附近一定有某种飞行器，藏在高维空间里。他下令寻找那个高维空间——但Annatar肯定会防备着，因为他不能让他们利用这个高维空间攻击水滴——

好消息是，如此，Ecthelion面对的将只有Gothmog，而不是两位Maiar。

戒指形状的“冬青花环”向他撞来。

“你知道我是进不去的！”他开启了紧急频道，对Celebrimbor说。

“我知道进不去，那么请先出来。”

光。诡异的光。那光似乎是穿过了他，追着Celebrimbor和Idril去了。“非常好。”男孩在公共频道里兴奋地说，他禁不住怀疑他是否把经历过的每场战争都当成了某种全息游戏。

他几乎是扯开安全带，调至自动驾驶——Celebrimbor很可能要入侵系统了，但他将会是唯一一个，因为只有他熟悉自己的加密方式。他滑进一艘逃生舱，冲进了那个高维空间。

Celebrimbor再一次出现在他身边时，他明白了男孩的意图。

他凝视着飞船碎裂的能量所产生的光，在心中默吟起诗句。恍惚间他自光里看到了她的身影，如同白昼，短暂却永恒。


End file.
